


Some Girls Spit Fire

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himiko is sixteen years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Girls Spit Fire

Himiko is sixteen years old.

She is much more than a mere _girl_\--but she is still only sixteen. Sometimes, even she forgets that she is young. Tonight, she does not believe that being young is such a bad thing. Tonight, she feels alive, brilliant with possibilities.

There is music around her, and laughter, and a boy is whispering promises into Himiko's ear. He is young, his handsome face left untouched by experience. He looks at Himiko's breasts more often than he meets her eyes.

Himiko rocks back from him, rolling sake and magic in her mouth. His eyes go wide as Himiko tips her head back, and blows a plume of fire into the air above them. The boy is very polite as he escapes, and Himiko laughs as she wipes smoke from her lips.

Tonight, Himiko is sixteen years old, and she can do anything.


End file.
